Ilvermorny School of Witchcraft and Wizardry RPW Wiki:Chat/Logs/23 February 2017
12:28 ft wow, Lani 12:28 Loreen wasn't even rude to you XD 12:29 *laughs* 12:30 Alanna and Andrew can RP..? 12:30 @Meri 12:30 *whispers* Willow should a+ crash Elina/Nikki rn 12:30 i mean wHAT 12:30 you saw nothing 12:31 *nods* yes they must frost 12:31 willow should 12:34 weba Jaye! 12:34 o/ 12:34 Jaye, do you have your lesson plans all taken care of? Because I'm in a mood to get lesson plans done. 12:35 fuck 12:35 i dont even have my professor xD 12:35 xD 12:35 same tho XD 12:36 Do you want me to make your lesson plans for you two as well? 12:36 pls xD 12:36 ^^^^^^ 12:36 *raises an eyebrow* I'm already making Meri's and mine's all done. I can do your two as well 12:36 just in case i need sth to fall back on, even if my professor is a shitty one and doesn't do lesson plans xD 12:36 I'll link ya both via messages once i get it all done 12:37 http://estaticos.elmundo.es/assets/multimedia/imagenes/2016/05/06/14625357846791.jpg may use this queen for the proff 12:37 It won't take me long. I probably got all of mine down in like a three-hour sitting 12:03 chat's dead as fuck 12:03 *snorts* 12:03 Agreed 12:03 chat's dead as a unicorn. good to know :P 12:04 lmao 12:04 xD 12:04 damn i should have used (km) for censor 12:04 xD 12:12 uhh brb 12:13 well darnit 12:14 rip 12:16 webaaaaa Ruby 12:16 danke~ 12:16 ft ping Pyrrha 12:16 Hm? 12:16 your post c: 12:16 Okay. 12:17 I'm helping Meri with her lesson plans right now, 12:17 ohhhh 12:27 can Andrew crash the Alanna and Loreen rp? 12:27 like he just charges in and sees a sick Alanna and he pales 12:28 it's over, i think? XD 12:28 and he starts to fuss over her cause YOU HID THIS FROM ME CHIL-oh 12:28 okie xD 12:28 I said nothing 12:28 you may continue with your lives 12:28 XD 12:28 ft wow, Lani 12:28 Loreen wasn't even rude to you XD 12:29 *laughs* 12:30 Alanna and Andrew can RP..? 12:30 @Meri 12:30 *whispers* Willow should a+ crash Elina/Nikki rn 12:30 i mean wHAT 12:30 you saw nothing 12:31 *nods* yes they must frost 12:31 willow should 12:34 weba Jaye! 12:34 o/ 12:34 Jaye, do you have your lesson plans all taken care of? Because I'm in a mood to get lesson plans done. 12:35 fuck 12:35 i dont even have my professor xD 12:35 xD 12:35 same tho XD 12:36 Do you want me to make your lesson plans for you two as well? 12:36 pls xD 12:36 ^^^^^^ 12:36 *raises an eyebrow* I'm already making Meri's and mine's all done. I can do your two as well 12:36 just in case i need sth to fall back on, even if my professor is a shitty one and doesn't do lesson plans xD 12:36 I'll link ya both via messages once i get it all done 12:37 http://estaticos.elmundo.es/assets/multimedia/imagenes/2016/05/06/14625357846791.jpg may use this queen for the proff 12:37 It won't take me long. I probably got all of mine down in like a three-hour sitting 12:38 thats a long sitting xD 12:38 *laughs* Compared to how little there's mentioned about the classes, most of that time was taken up by research 12:38 I probably spent maybe 90 minutes making the entire cirrculum..>? 12:38 *? 12:39 which class do you have? 12:39 Charms 12:39 my professor has Natalie Dormer as her model 12:39 you could have just followed the same structure as hogwarts' classes' :P 12:39 I did. However, in the later years... we run into a bit of a problem 12:40 i think darp had a blog for a curriculum for every year/every class 12:40 They don't mention anything in the later years... Or if they do, it's very small amount 12:40 you could check in on that ;) 12:40 I'm banned from DARP. 12:40 search for the Class GLE's 12:40 ft rip 12:40 you can't even look at a page? o.O 12:41 I don't want to go back on there... And be reminded of my STUPID mistake and get all irritated again 12:41 actually 12:41 oh wait, that 12:38 thats a long sitting xD 12:38 *laughs* Compared to how little there's mentioned about the classes, most of that time was taken up by research 12:38 I probably spent maybe 90 minutes making the entire cirrculum..>? 12:38 *? 12:39 which class do you have? 12:39 Charms 12:39 my professor has Natalie Dormer as her model 12:39 you could have just followed the same structure as hogwarts' classes' :P 12:39 I did. However, in the later years... we run into a bit of a problem 12:40 i think darp had a blog for a curriculum for every year/every class 12:40 They don't mention anything in the later years... Or if they do, it's very small amount 12:40 you could check in on that ;) 12:40 I'm banned from DARP. 12:40 search for the Class GLE's 12:40 ft rip 12:40 you can't even look at a page? o.O 12:41 I don't want to go back on there... And be reminded of my STUPID mistake and get all irritated again 12:41 actually 12:41 oh wait, that 12:41 actually 12:41 oh wait, that 12:44 Ooh, Jaye, yours might be a bit hard... BUT I think I can probably come up with a ten-week lesson plan for ya 12:45 Soph, yours will be pretty easy 12:45 i think i can just wing my class tbh xD 12:45 Okay. The offer still stands 12:46 should i use poli genova, emmelie de forest, or debrah scarlett xD #struggles 12:46 *laughs* Hmmmm... Emmelie 12:47 but at the same time, i had this cute idea of making my emmelie bean a florist xD 12:49 Hmm,,... Okay, then, how about Debrah then? 12:53 debrah it is 12:53 *laughs* Just let me know when she's ready to be approved... I have no school all this week 12:56 because of surgery? 12:57 Nope. 12:57 It's my school's Midwinter break 12:57 Everyone in my school district doesn't have school this week. 12:58 oh 12:59 Yeah... But even if I did have school, I would still have this week off. 12:47 but at the same time, i had this cute idea of making my emmelie bean a florist xD 12:49 Hmm,,... Okay, then, how about Debrah then? 12:53 debrah it is 12:53 *laughs* Just let me know when she's ready to be approved... I have no school all this week 12:56 because of surgery? 12:57 Nope. 12:57 It's my school's Midwinter break 12:57 Everyone in my school district doesn't have school this week. 12:58 oh 12:59 Yeah... But even if I did have school, I would still have this week off. 01:09 Hey Catty! Hey Jaye! 01:09 suuup~ 01:09 And~ gtg 01:09 nuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu 01:09 I have to pack for Idaho 01:09 (wave) 01:09 JAYE I CAN RP NOW 01:09 o/ 01:09 YAS 01:09 but like i'm working on my professor so i'll be slow xD 01:10 tis okie <3 01:10 sidenote where tooooo 01:11 pantone wont load and it's pissing me off :[[]])))))))))))) 01:14 bc i am uncreative af imma post in the horned serpent carriage 01:14 Oh, Catty, I'm now obessed with Gfriend... 01:16 :O 01:16 Pyrrha is into k-pop 01:16 what 01:20 just dont touch my eunha and we'll be dandy >.> 01:20 i wouldn't 01:20 i don't stan GFriend 01:20 good 01:20 it's only RV for me rn 01:21 dont touch my biases and things wont go flyin ok 01:21 I won't. 01:21 i have dibs on eunha 01:22 who's your bias in RV? :o 01:22 No Eunha for me, kay then~ 01:22 irene is queen 01:23 that, she is 01:23 Don't touch gfriend c: 01:23 Please don't c: 01:23 *cough*Me is in love with them...*cough* 01:23 That's creepy 01:23 My favorite is probably Sowon 01:23 @Catty 01:24 Just to let you know I plan on using sowon 01:25 It usually changes from day to day, so, you don't have to worry about me asking to share 01:26 you should listen to RV @Pyrrha 01:26 Okay that's chill 01:27 they're p good (y) 01:27 Right now it's probably Yerin @Chase 01:31 gonna hop off for now 2017 02 23